


Short sweet

by beginningblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue
Summary: At the end of the second grade, Harry received Riddle's invitation to enter his diary and spend a night on Valentine's Day in 1943.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Diary Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tomarry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Short sweet

Happy Valentine's Day, Harry.

Harry, when uncovering this old diary, a sentence emerged in it. Harry smiled when he saw it, and dipped a quill with ink, and wrote that sentence in his diary.

Happy Valentine's Day, Riddle.

Then the words diary surfaced again.

Are interested in and I share a Valentine's Day evening?

No problem.

A strong light gradually appeared in the center of the diary. At that time, Harry closed his eyes peacefully and let his body relax into the diary. When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Riddle smiling at him.

"Welcome to Valentine's Day in 1943."

The air exudes a faint fragrance of flowers, and the walls of the castle are spelled with countless blooming roses. Harry walked to the wall and reached out to stroke a rose in front of him.

"Like it?"

Riddle asked him loudly, behind Harry. Harry put his hand down, turned to Riddle, and nodded. He just touched Riddle's eyes. He saw Riddle's eyes full of smiles, "I like it." However, he smiled.

"Let's dance."

Riddle politely seemed to face Harry with his hand facing Harry. Of course Harry placed his hand on Riddle's handle. Then Riddle squeezed his hand, turning him into the center of the ball, and started dancing to the music.

"Harry, do you remember that dance music?" Riddle supported Harry's body to dance on the dance floor, and asked Harry who was close to him with a smile.

"I remember that it was a dance song on New Year's Eve. I didn't expect February to have arrived." Harry pressed close to Riddle's chest and followed Riddle's dance steps with his eyes closed habitually.

The music ended, and he was drinking the sweet wine that Riddle gave him. The wine was full of strong and sweet strawberry flavor, because the sweet and sour taste made him drink more.

"A cup."

Riddle took out the glass full of pink liqueur and gave it to Harry. He stared at Harry when he drank the liqueur, his eyes flickered, and he saw Harry's face gradually flushed, and he fainted his arms. He smiled and waved in the air, and then the scene behind them changed.

Slytherin's male dormitory, green and silver each other, very smell of Slytherin, Riddle carried Harry in his arms on the bed. For a moment, Riddle sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke Harry who blushed because of alcohol.

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter... such a small body, it is really interesting to be able to escape the greatest Dark Lord attack in the world." Riddle once again evoked a mysterious smile.

Then, Riddle leaned down slowly, lowered his eyes and sniffed the sweet breath of the boy in front of him, then kissed him. The savior boy’s lips were surprisingly soft, and Riddle stuck out the tip of his tongue and traced his lips carefully.

Sleeping Harry felt that someone was kissing his lips. He opened his lips unconsciously. Riddle smiled, then put his tongue into his mouth and gently brushed his sensitive palate and gums, satisfying Harry. There was a slight tremor, then he found Harry's small tongue and guided it to entangle himself with him.

Riddle tasted the delicious sweet mouth and walked away slowly. After a satisfied smile, he stretched his left hand to the boy’s collar and slowly opened Gryffindor’s white neck. Tie on. And smoothly untie the collar and open the highest button.

Then, a pair of big hands untied the boy's robe, sweater, pants, shirt, and finally the undershirt.

"Harry, you are so beautiful."

Then Riddle gently kissed the boy's white skin, from the neck to the nipple, he opened his mouth to suck on the pink nipple, causing Harry to moan softly again, making the former grin.

"Boy, get up..."

Harry vaguely heard the youth wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and found a face with a very handsome face, smiling at him.

"Tom...you...are you calling me?" Harry said vaguely.

"Yes." Riddle smiled at Harry. He knew clearly that the boy under him didn't know where and where he was. In the blink of an eye, Riddle lowered his head and kissed the boy's neck, raising Harry with a trembling panic.

"Tom...Riddle, Riddle...you, you, why?" He was surprised to find himself naked, looking at Riddle and stammering.

"Why? Harry, you know, I have different feelings for you from senior to junior." Riddle raised his head and stares into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Different feelings?"

"I want you."

Harry couldn't help but opened his mouth in astonishment when he heard that Riddle actually wanted his desire. He had never thought that Riddle had such a strong desire for him. Harry never knew what the relationship between men was.

"Harry, don't you want it?"

"I…I…"

"Because I am a man or am I just a memory from a diary named "Tom Marvolo Riddle"." Riddle lowered his head and said that he couldn't hide his feelings.

"No, no, Tom, I like you, I really like you, not because you are a memory in the diary!" Harry said in a panic.

"Harry, I know I am just a memory, but I really want you, Harry, tonight is Valentine's Day, can you fulfill one of my wishes?"

Harry nodded almost without thinking.

"Then can I kiss you?"

"can."

That night, a boy with a sweet smile was sleeping on the second-grade bed in the Gryffindor male dormitory. You will find a dark green diary in his hand.

In the blink of an eye, the diary book glowed for an instant.

Happy Valentine's Day.  
Harry Potter.

When we meet again, you will always belong to me.


End file.
